Hypoglycemic agents that can be used orally for reduction of blood sugar levels, such as tolbutamide [1-butyl-3-(p-tolylsulfonyl) urea] have been used for many years. However the known agents suffer from numerous disadvantages and new agents having this effect have been sought.